I'll aways be there for you
by Hanna Azimuth
Summary: While the Furious Five went on a mission. Shion who is the daughter of Po and Tigress was to stay behind with her grandfather Shifu. What will happen when Shion gets hurt very badly? Will Shifu help her through the pain or will he be too late to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01.

Shion was doing her training in the training room when she noticed the Furious Five going to the door. She stopped her training and asks,"Where are you guys going mom and dad?"

They froze and Tigress turned around to looked at her daughter. She went over to her and she knelt down in front of her and placed her hand on her and said,"We're going on a mission. I want you to stay here with your grandfather and keep working on your tiger style and make sure you don't leave this palace do you understand me."

Shion nodded her head and Tigress smiled at her daughter and Po came over to her and kissed her forehead and took Tigress's hand and left with the Furious Five out the door. As the door closed she went back to what she was doing on her Kung Fu tiger style. But she didn't know that there were eyes watching her from the shadows.

As she was practiced her moves she heard the door open and she turned to see that there was no one at the door or in the room with her. She raised her eyebrow wondering if she was just hearing things. But then she ears picked up a noise outside so she went to the door to see if anyone was out there.

When she opened the door and looked around she couldn't see anyone outside. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door and was about to go back to her training before her grandfather, master Shifu gets onto her for not doing her training. When she turned around she saw a wolf bandit in front of her. He had black fur with a scar on his right eye and he wore a black battle shirt that was torn up and black pants. She could tell that he was a knife specialist cause of all the knives he had with him. She backed away a little but then got into tiger defense stance in front of him waiting for him to do something.

At first he did nothing but he just stayed where he was but she wasn't going to let him take the upper hand over her so he did a high kick to his head. But he stopped her by blocking it with his arm and then holds her foot from making her move and then kicks her in the stomach. She went flying across the floor and she held her stomach since his kick was so painful that it knocked the wind out of her. She noticed a shadow looming over her and she looks up at the wolf and starts to growl at him. He knelt and then he grabs on of his knives and when he looks at her and he noticed the look on her face her. He smiled and says," I wonder if your scream is as beautiful as you are?"

She doesn't answer him but just growled at him. He was getting really tried of that so he stabbed her in the leg and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She never experienced that much pain in her life. He removed he blade and watched her as she tired to get up and stabbed her again in her arm and he other arm and he broke two of her ribs by kicking her so many times which made it harder for her to breath. Before he got up and left her on the ground to suffer he heard her say," My mother...a...and father will g...get you. My f...father is the Dragon W...Warrior and my m...mother can d...do tiger style..." She looked down at first to catch her breath and she looked right back at him and says," and my g...grandfather is the Grand Master. They will hunt you down."

He chuckled under his breath and gets up and turns to walk away but stops to look back at her and says," Oh by the way, I'll be coming back for you after I kill some more people. And by the way if they want to find they have to come get me. Including that stupid master of yours." After he said that his ears started to twitch and he hears something but he doesn't know hear it was coming from till he got slammed to the ground and then was grabbed by the back of his shirt and was thrown out the door and falls down stairs.

Shion could barley see or hear thanks to blood loss. She noticed a blur of the person that saved her and the last thing she remembers was hearing the person saying,"Shion! Can you hard me?! Shion!" Then everything around her went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02.

Shifu's POV

I was in my room meditated and I was in my inner peace. I had bad feeling that someone close to me will get hurt but sometimes my feelings could be wrong. My ears started to twitched to a noise that I kept hearing from the training room. I turned me head and yelled, " Shion! Will you keep it down in there!" I went back to my meditation till I heard a loud scream. I jumped up to my feet and went out my door and listened closely to where I heard the scream was coming from. I closed my eyes and I calmed my breathing and my heart beat to listen to all my surroundings to find what I was looking for.

Then I heard the scream again and it was coming from the training hall, where Shion was at. I ran towards the door but stopped at the edge of the door and looked over to the side and saw Shion and gasped when I looked at her. Almost every part of her body has stabs marks and she looked so fragile as she just laid on the ground like she was a broken doll. I can tell that her breathing was not good either and he wondering why she was breathing hard. I looked around the room to see who did this to her and then I saw him, my anger boiled inside me and I wanted to hurt him more than anything. As the wolf started to walk off towards the door I came out of my hiding spot and I high kicked him in the back and landed on the ground and watched the wolf fall on the stairs and I smiled at first but then I remembered Shion and I turned around and ran over to Shion. I turned her over on her back and got a good look of her and tears started to fall down my cheeks and says, " Shion! Can you hard me?! Shion!"

But I never got an answer from her and that worried me and I had to think of something so I picked her up and took her to my room and placed her on my bed. I sat down next to her and started to work on her wounds and try to find where her broken bones were at. I found her ribs were broken and I wrapped that up and wrapped up the rest of her wounds. When I got done with her wounds I sat down next to her and crossed my legs and watched her breathing as it came back slowly. I placed my hand on her check and says," I'll never let anything happen to you I promise." Then I closed my eyes and went my meditation state and I tried to figure out how to keep her protected. So I decided to stay with her and never leave her side. I was about to be in a deep meditation state till I heard a moan and looked behind me I noticed Shion was waking up and I turned and I waited for her to wake up complete.


End file.
